November 14, 2012 Main Event results
The November 14, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio on November 13, 2012. Summary The Miz and Survivor Series sole survivor Dolph Ziggler battled for ultimate bragging rights in a hard-fought contest of egos. Also Wade Barrett squared off with former ally Justin Gabriel and Damien Sandow addressed next week's WWE Main Event battle against John Cena. Last week, The Miz issued a challenged to Dolph Ziggler to lock up in one-on-one competition on WWE Main Event. Although, only a few days before their battle, The Showoff sent a clear message to The Miz – and every WWE Superstar – by being the sole survivor in the Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. Most impressively, however, Ziggler was also his team's captain against Mick Foley's team – which included WWE Universe chosen member, The Miz. Before the contest got underway, The Showoff and The Awesome One traded verbal jabs – continuing their heated exchange from the original challenge issued on WWE Main Event. The accomplishments of both Ziggler and The Miz are quite similar. Both Superstars have held the United States, Intercontinental and World Tag Team Championships. They have both been World Champions and have each carried the coveted Money in the Bank briefcase. In accolades alone, this contest looked to be a virtual stalemate. Regardless of their histories, The Miz managed to get under Ziggler's skin and as the opening bell sounded, an all-out brawl commenced. Early in the contest, The Miz maintained a great deal of momentum against Ziggler. The Awesome One's offense was relentless and the WWE Universe in Grand Rapids was delighted to see The Showoff on the receiving end of the punishment. Although, as evidenced by his outstanding performance at Survivor Series, Dolph Ziggler is arguably the most resilient Superstar on the roster, and he soon managed to turn the tide against his smash-mouth opponent. Between The Showoff's raw agility and The Miz's ingenuity, the WWE Universe remained on the edge of their seats, mostly keeping their support behind The Awesome One and not hesitating to jeer at Ziggler's trademark showing off. Both competitors have two of the largest egos in WWE, thus raising the stakes for this contest and the available bragging rights to the victor. As they brawled in and out of the ring, the bout remained fairly even, with each competitor ultimately looking for the perfect opening to finish the match. The momentum shifted back and forth, neither competitor staying down for long – each living up to their reputations as former champions and proving why they possess such inflated egos. In an effort to look for an advantage, The Showoff began loosening the protective cover on one of the turnbuckles. He was stopped by the official, but the cover was untied. Though the official tried to fix it, the action was so intense that he could not turn his attention for long – eventually leaving the cover to fall off completely. Ziggler and The Miz continued to unload on each other, trading blows and trying to wear each other down with technical prowess and resilience. A series of near-falls sent gasps throughout the Van Andel Arena. The Showoff attempted to silence his opponent with the Sleeper Hold, but The Awesome One countered, building a full head of steam and displaying a level of aggressiveness that certainly spelled doom for Ziggler. However, after a near-fall, Mr. Money in the Bank managed to counter a charging Miz and sent him crashing into the exposed turnbuckle. Reeling from the blow to his torso, The Awesome One was vulnerable and The Showoff was able to secure a hard-fought victory with the Zig Zag. Following the contest, Ziggler immediately bragged about his win, much to chagrin of the WWE Universe. With an even greater confidence than when he left Survivor Series, The Showoff set his sights exclusively on John Cena. The history between Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel is well-documented. Both Superstars competed on the inaugural season of WWE NXT – which Barrett won – and they were allies in both The Nexus and The Corre. Even with their history, there is no love lost between Barrett and the South African high-flyer and that was clearly evidenced by The Bareknuckle Brawler's relentless offensive in the opening moments of the bout. The Barrett Barrage was kicked into full throttle in Grand Rapids, and though Gabriel's high-flying agility garnered him a brief spurt of offense, Barrett's toughness and his unwavering aggression was too much for Gabriel to handle. As “The Cape Town Werewolf”tried to capitalize on what little momentum he had, The Bareknuckle Brawler knocked him off the top turnbuckle and ended the match with a devastating Bull Hammer. John Cena will make his WWE Main Event debut next week against Damien Sandow. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses, however, addressed the WWE Universe to close out this episode of WWE Main Event, declaring that he will handily defeat the Cenation leader next week. Results ; ; *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) © defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (18:05) *Santino Marella defeated David Otunga (3:23) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Team Hell No v Team Rhodes Scholars November 14, 2012 Main Event 1.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 2.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 3.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 4.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 5.jpg Santino Marella v David Otunga November 14, 2012 Main Event 6.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 7.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 8.jpg November 14, 2012 Main Event 9.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #7 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events